The Invention relates to a javelin, in particular for employment in a gymnasium hall, essentially comprising out of a shaft, where the point of the javelin of the shaft is formed plant and wherein the shaft exhibits a handle near the center of gravity of the shaft.
Regular javelins for sports purposes exhibit a tipped point of a javelin, wherein the regular javelins penetrate into the floor with the tipped point and remain stuck. These javelins are therefore not suitable to be employed in a gymnasium hall.
A javelin for training purposes is known in addition from the printed patent document WO 98/18400, wherein the javelin exhibits a dull point of a javelin, wherein the dull point of javelin is disposed at the front end of a staff. The staff exhibits three radially disposed sterilization fins at the rear end of the javelin. A handle, the so-called winding, is disposed between the point of the javelin and the end of the javelin. This training javelin is to serve specially the training in the javelin throwing of young trainees. The individual components of the training javelin are made of a plastic material.
It is a disadvantage in connection with the known javelin, that the javelin is lighter and smaller as are the usual competition javelins. According to one embodiment the known javelin has a length which is less than half the length of a competition javelin. In addition the competition javelins do not exhibit any stabilization fins.
In fact the training with this javelin is possible also in a gymnasium hall, but the training does not correspond however to the circumstances of a training with a competition javelin.
Thus this javelin is thrown with a clearly steeper angle as compared to a competition javelin.
Therefore it is an object of the present Invention to develop a javelin, which is on the one hand suitable for employment in a gymnasium hall and which on the other hand is substantially adapted to a competition javelin.
This object is accomplished in accordance with the present Invention by having the shaft made as a core, wherein the core is jacketed by a jacket made of an elastic material.
The javelin can be employed in a gymnasium hall by having the shaft jacketed with an elastic material. Without that, the javelin damages the floor of the gymnasium hall upon impingement onto the floor of the gymnasium hall.
According to a preferred embodiment of the Invention, the shaft is jacketed with a front jacket in the front region comprising the point of the javelin. The javelin is jacketed with the rear jacket in the rear region comprising the end of the javelin and disposed relatively remote from the point of the javelin.
It is possible to employ a conventional handle by having the jacket formed out of two parts, that is out of a front jacket and out of the rear jacket. In addition it is easier to attach the jacket at the shaft or, respectively at the core of the shaft.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the Invention, the jacket or, respectively, the front jacket and the rear jacket are formed out of a foam material.
A particular soft jacket can be obtained by employing a foam material, wherein the soft jacket saves the floor of the gymnasium hall upon impingement and impact.
According to another preferred embodiment of the Invention, the jacket is formed out of a foamed rubber. The elastic properties of foamed rubber are also suitable to avoid damaging the floor of the gymnasium hall upon impact of the javelin.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the Invention, the core is formed as a wood core.
It is possible to furnish substantially the weight and the dimensions of a usual competition javelin to the javelin.
It is further possible to form the core of the javelin as a plastic core or, respectively, as a fiber reinforced plastic core.
According to further preferred embodiment of the Invention, the point of the javelin is connected disengageably to the shaft. The point of the javelin is formed out of an elastic material at the free end of the point of the javelin disposed relatively remote to the shaft.
It is for example possible to form the front jacket like a tube and to slide the front jacket over the core based on the disengageable connection of the point of the javelin. In the following the front jacket can be fixed in its position by a connection of the point of the javelin with the core at the shaft or, respectively, with the core. In case of reviews of the javelin outdoors, it is additionally possible to exchange the elastic dull point of the javelin against a tipped point of the javelin.
According to further preferred embodiment of the Invention, the end of the javelin is disengageably connected to the shaft and the end of the javelin and formed at its free end disposed relatively remote to the shaft out of an elastic material.
For example, the rear jacket between the handle and the end of the javelin can be fixed to the shaft by attaching of the end of the javelin.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the Invention, the point of the javelin is furnished with a hollow chamber, wherein the hollow chamber is connected to openings disposed at the surface of the point of the javelin. The hollow chamber can be filled with a dye, wherein the dye exit is out of the openings upon impact of the javelin on the floor.
It is relatively simple to determine the location of impact of the javelin based on the dye exiting from the point of the spear.
Further details of the Invention result from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, wherein preferred embodiments of the Invention are illustrated by way of example in the drawings.